Бамбук в лесу, 證人
by Chinese colored
Summary: A pesar de los años que habían pasado, Yao Wang recordaba con perfecta claridad el día en que se encontró por vez primera con Iván Braginski. Si alguien le preguntase, el chino se echaría a reír y diría que no es fácil olvidar un encuentro como aquel.


**Título:** Бамбук в лесу, 證人 - Bosque de bambú, testigo

**Summary:** A pesar de los años que habían pasado, Yao Wang recordaba con perfecta claridad el día en que se encontró por vez primera con Iván Braginski. Si alguien le preguntase por qué lo recordaba tan bien, el chino se echaría a reír y diría que no es fácil olvidar un encuentro como aquel. Ni aquel, ni todos los que ese bosque de bambú presenció.

**Palabras:** 2.979 (Oh~)

**Advertencia(s):** Lime? xD ¡Sí, es mi primer lime!

**Disclaimer: **Este Iván y este Yao no son míos... Pero tengo un Iván sólo para mí, y yo misma soy Yao~

* * *

A pesar de los años que habían pasado, Yao Wang recordaba con perfecta claridad el día en que se encontró por vez primera con Iván Braginski. Si alguien le preguntase por qué lo recordaba tan bien, el chino se echaría a reír y diría que no es fácil olvidar un encuentro como aquel.

Por aquel entonces, aunque China solía participar en el gobierno de su país; en cuanto a relaciones internacionales, lo mantenían al margen. Esto había empezado a suceder tras la invasión mongola, y se acentuó con las Guerras del Opio. En la primera, el mismo Yao había sufrido graves daños a manos de Mongolia, que tenía un personal y enfermizo interés por él; y en las segundas… Poco se podía decir de ellas que no estuviese ya dicho. A partir de entonces, a ningún extranjero ni país le estaba permitido acercarse, ver, y menos aún tocar al país asiático.

Esta era la razón por la que aquel día hubiese abandonado el palacio en que residía y estuviese adentrándose en aquel bosque de bambú que rodeaba su vivienda. Le habían informado de que los representantes de un nuevo país del norte, y el mismo país, iban a visitar China para establecer futuras alianzas; y dado que el nuevo país era el más grande del mundo, tenía razones más que suficientes para mantenerse alejado.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante interno en el bosque como para tener la certeza de que nadie podía escucharlo, comenzó a cantar una canción que acudía a su mente con cada paso que daba.

Campo, mi campo

Mi gran campo

Los héroes cabalgan por el campo

Héroes del pasado

Se alarmó al notar que, entre las hojas, alguien lo observaba. Sin embargo, no dejó que ni uno de sus movimientos o sus expresiones traicionasen su nerviosismo. Siguió caminando como si nada sucediese, hasta que el extraño estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Entonces, con un grito que paralizó a su observador, lanzó una patada que impactó en su costado. No le hizo todo el daño que le debería haber hecho, sin embargo; porque aquella persona era mucho más alta que él, y no había usado la fuerza necesaria para lograr hacerlo caer. Si la hubiese utilizado, y el espía hubiese resultado alguien de complexión más débil, podría haberle causado daños importantes. El extraño se recuperó insultantemente rápido de aquel golpe y se lanzó sobre el asiático, que no esperaba un ataque tan directo y cayó al suelo, con aquel enorme extranjero sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Aquella posición en la que tan vulnerable se sentía despertó recuerdos largamente olvidados, recuerdos de todas aquellas veces en que su cuerpo fue invadido sin su consentimiento. Su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar a un ritmo frenético mientras sus pulmones luchaban por conseguir un aire que de pronto les faltaba; y sus ojos se nublaron, cegados por las cálidas lágrimas que se desbordaron de ellos sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

El otro se inclinaba sobre él y le sostenía las manos inmóviles sobre la cabeza para evitar ser golpeado de nuevo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y, más concretamente, de la reacción que había provocado en su adversario; se levantó precipitadamente y puso en pie al asiático, maravillándose a la vez de lo delgado y ligero que era.

- Yo... Lo siento... – No sabía muy bien cómo disculparse ante aquella persona, que lo miraba con ojos desorbitados mientras se envolvía con sus propios brazos en un intento desesperado e innecesario de protegerse. – No tengas miedo... No era mi intención hacerte daño, ¡niet!

Yao lo observó, aún asustado, pero dejó caer os brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Un instante después, aquel hombre se acercó a él, tomó su mano y clavó una rodilla en el suelo. ¿Qué demonios pretendía? ¿Con qué derecho se atrevía siquiera a rozarlo?

- Nunca hubiese atacado a una mujer tan hermosa. – Inclinó la cabeza y besó l blanca mano que sostenía en la suya. – Mi nombre es Iván Braginski. Represento a Rusia.

Yao se había quedado paralizado. ¡Aquel hombre tenía la osadía de tocarlo dos veces, y además le había llamado mujer! ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Si no le dio otra patada fue porque ahora sabía quién era él, y era plenamente consciente de que no era conveniente hacerle daño. Eso, sin embargo, no refrenó las mordaces palabras que salieron de los rosados labios del asiático al tiempo que liberaba su mano con brusquedad.

- ¿Cómo te atreves, sucio extranjero, a tocarme? ¡Ni siquiera tienes derecho a mirarme, aru! Además, ¡incluso tienes la osadía de tratarme como una mujer! – Ya recuperado, escupió su desprecio al extranjero con toda la rabia de que fue capaz.

- ¡A-ah, cálmate! – El ruso levantó las manos, rindiéndose. Esto apaciguó ligeramente al chino, que respiró agitadamente y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. – Lamento haberte ofendido, ¿da? No era mi intención.

- Nunca, en toda mi vida, me habían insultado así... Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar de un bárbaro, aru? – Paseó la mirada por su rostro, de piel tan clara; por su pelo, casi blanco; y en general por su figura, tan fuerte y musculosa. – Además, ¿qué te pasa, aru? ¿Acaso los dioses te maldijeron? No tienes color en la piel ni en el pelo, y esos ojos... ¡Son los de un demonio, aru!

Iván, desconcertado, tan sólo acertó a subir una mano a su propio pelo, aún con una rodilla en el suelo, y atrapar un mechón entre sus dedos. No entendía en absoluto a qué se refería Yao.

- Niet, no soy un demonio... En mi casa, todos somos así.

- ¡Como sea, aru! No eres nadie para hablarme, así que vete de aquí, aru. – Con un gesto de la mano, señaló el lugar del que había venido, indicándole que le dejase solo.

- Niet. Me gusta cómo cantas. Hazlo de nuevo, ¿da?

Yao consideró sus opciones durante un breve instante. Podía irse sin más, pero eso significaría que estaba huyendo. Aunque podía quedarse y obligarle a marcharse de una forma u otra. Y también podía... Podía cantar para él. Nunca nadie le había elogiado antes, y a decir verdad... Era un sentimiento muy agradable. Frunció el ceño de nuevo.

- Cantaré, y después te irás, aru.

El ruso asintió alegremente por toda respuesta y le animó con la mano para que comenzase.

China inspiró hondo y buscó en su memoria, algún recuerdo que pudiese servirle. Acudió a su llamada una época que no había querido recordar desde que sucedió. Por primera vez en décadas, permitió que los recuerdos inundasen su mente.

Gira, gira; molino rojo

Haz que florezcan hermosas flores

Baila, baila; molino rojo

Haz que las bellas flores caigan

Iván escuchaba, la cabeza ladeada en un gesto de atención mientras Yao continuaba su canción e intentaba que los recuerdos no le sobrepasasen.

Realmente no entiendo lo que sucedió

Una lunática armonía de gritos

El aroma de la carne quemada

La voz de China perdió fuerza poco a poco y, finalmente, se desvaneció. Rusia lo miró y descubrió las lágrimas bailar en la punta de sus pestañas, a punto de escapar de nuevo. Aquella canción... Debía de significar mucho para él si tenía aquella reacción al cantarla. Sin apenas pensarlo, recordando unas palabras que alguien le dijo una vez, se adelantó hasta la delgada figura que miraba al suelo y lo envolvió con sus brazos, provocando que el asiático diese un salto, asustado.

- ¿Q-qué haces, aru? – Intentó zafarse sin demasiada vehemencia de los brazos que lo sujetaban, pero lo cierto era que añoraba –si es que se podía añorar algo que nunca se había tenido– cualquier muestra de cariño por parte de otra persona.

- Abrazarte, ¿no lo ves? Mi hermana me enseñó que cuando alguien está triste, hay que darle un abrazo para que vuelva a estar alegre.

- Qué tontería, aru... – Murmuró Yao, mirando al cielo. El sol había desaparecido hacía rato, y el cielo estaba ya salpicado de estrellas.

Aquella noche, Yao cantó para Iván todo lo que había vivido en aquellos milenios; e Iván lo escuchó con atención. En aquel bosque nació lo que, más adelante, se convertiría en la primera relación que ambos tendrían: Yao, con 4000 años pero inexperto aún; Iván, mucho más joven pero igualmente inexperto.

Años, siglos más tarde; hubo un día en que el ejército soviético, quién sabe por qué razón, tuvo que entrar en China. Aquel día, un Yao mucho mayor, pero con la misma apariencia del primer día en que vio a Iván; se encontraba paseando por el mercado acompañado de sus sirvientes. Se quedó paralizado al oír una canción que provenía de un grupo de niños.

Полюшко-поле

Полюшко широко поле

Едут, да по полю, герои

Прошлого времени герои

Rápidamente se dirigió a aquellos niños y se arrodilló junto a ellos, interrogándolos con urgencia. Aunque el idioma no fuese el mismo, reconocía en aquella melodía la canción que había cantado años atrás en un bosque de bambú.

- 你知道在哪裡？誰教你？[1]

- 大男人唱！他們教我們... [2]

Los hombres grandes... Quizá, sólo quizá; aquella persona... Sin perder un instante, se despidió de los niños, y con un gesto de la cabeza indicó a sus sirvientes que lo siguieran. Emprendieron el camino de regreso y, al poco tiempo, llegaron al palacio. Una vez allí, Yao se encaminó a solas hacia aquel bosque de bambú que tantos recuerdos le traía.

Ya rodeado por aquel pacífico verdor, y viéndose a salvo de miradas y oídos indiscretos, repitió la canción que cantó décadas atrás y que aquel día había oído de nuevo.

Campo, mi campo

Mi gran campo

Los héroes cabalgan por el campo

Héroes del pasado

No tardó en sentirse observado de nuevo y, tal y como hizo aquella primera tarde, fingió no darse cuenta de ello hasta que el visitante estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Lanzó entonces, de nuevo, una patada; que él mismo detuvo a escasos milímetros de la cabeza del otro con una sonrisa.

- Tan temerario como entonces, aru.

- Esta vez sabías quién era, ¿da? – Le respondió, con otra sonrisa, el ruso. – ¡Sabía que no me darías!

Ensanchando casi imperceptiblemente su sonrisa, China acercó el pie hasta la mejilla de Rusia y la acarició suavemente antes de bajarlo de nuevo al suelo.

- Algún día te equivocarás, aru. Me gustaría verlo.

Ignorando la amenaza velada en sus palabras, Iván atrajo hacia sí y envolvió con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo del asiático, que se dejó abrazar por una vez sin protestas. Aunque no fuese a admitirlo, realmente lo había echado mucho de menos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, aru? Pensaba que estarías en Rusia.

- Niet, he venido a ver a Yao, ¡porque lo echaba mucho de menos! – Los brazos que rodeaban a Yao se afianzaron un poco más. – Yao se alegra de verme, ¿da?

- Algo, aru... – No se atrevía a decir hasta qué punto se alegraba de ello. – A propósito... He escuchado esa canción que dicen que canta tu ejército, aru...

- Да, полюшко-поле! [3] La enseñé a todos para que, cuando fuésemos a una guerra, pudiese recordar a Yao. Así no perdería.

- ¿Por qué yo, aru? ¿Por qué tendrías que recordarme a mí en medio de una guerra? – Aquello fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

- Porque perder significaría morir... Y no puedo morir sin ver a Yao antes.

Ante aquellas palabras, dichas con tanta sencillez, Yao no supo qué contestar. No pudo más que alzar la cabeza y buscar los gélidos labios de Iván con los suyos. Sabía mejor que nadie lo que un simple –o no tan simple– beso podía llegar a transmitir.

Y así fue. Bajo la mortecina luz de las estrellas de una noche sin luna, Iván supo de las dudas, el miedo, el amor y el deseo escondidos tras la fachada que el rostro de marfil de Yao mostraba. Y bajo la luz de aquellas estrellas, Yao supo y comprendió todo lo que Iván pensaba y deseaba, sus sueños, sus anhelos. Todo.

Ninguno supo quién hizo el primero movimiento, pero a la tenue luz que delineaba apenas sus formas, poco importaba. En algún momento, las manos de Iván acariciaron cada centímetro de la espalda de Yao, queriendo memorizarla y guardar su tacto para siempre, sintiendo cada músculo bajo su ropa. También en algún momento, las pequeñas manos de Yao se abrieron paso bajo la camisa de Iván y exploraron su pecho, su piel ardiendo al contacto con sus dedos. Pronto, las ropas sobraron; y con aquellos puntitos brillantes del cielo como únicos testigos, sus cuerpos dejaron de ser dos para responder el uno a las necesidades del otro, para proporcionarse el placer que sólo ellos sabían que deseaban. Para hacerse uno y moverse sincronizados. Para alcanzar el éxtasis y perder de vista la línea que separaba un cuerpo del otro.

Muchas cosas pasaron desde aquella noche, y la siguiente vez que aquel bosque de bambú presenció un encuentro entre los dos amantes, su relación había terminado años atrás.

También fue de noche cuando ambos se encontraron, pero esta vez, la luna volvió a presenciarlo todo, definiendo claramente las siluetas de ambos países. Sin embargo, algo que también cambió fue el hecho de que Yao esperaba Iván sentado en el tronco caído de un árbol esta vez. No hubo patadas, no hubo abrazos. Simplemente dos rostros melancólicos que se saludaron con palabras.

- ¿Cómo sabías que vendría? – Preguntó Iván a modo de saludo, con curiosidad.

- Las estrellas dicen muchas cosas, aru... Sólo tengo que escucharlas y obedecerlas, y ellas me guiarán hasta donde debo ir, aru. – Explicó Yao tranquilamente. Su rostro pareció perdido en tiempos lejanos cuando continuó. – Estas estrellas me han visto durante toda mi vida, aru... Saben más de mí, de nosotros, de lo que puedo imaginar... Ellas son las únicas que pueden aconsejarme, aru.

Iván avanzó y se sentó junto a Yao, mirando las estrellas, pensativo.

- Me gustaría preguntarles... Ellas deben saber todo lo que Yao piensa, es maravilloso, ¿da?

China no respondió. Tenerlo cerca... Simplemente hacía que las dudas que le corroían desde hacía años se multiplicasen. Sabía que fue él mismo, presionado por sus líderes, el que decidió cortar la relación con Rusia; pero aún así... El recuerdo se resistía a irse.

Quizá, sólo por esa noche, Iván podría recordarle a Yao lo que sintió aquella noche, más de diez años atrás. Quizá, sólo por esa noche, Yao podría dejar que los dedos de Iván trazasen un camino en su espalda que habían memorizado aquella otra noche.

Luego, de cara al mundo, se tratarían con normalidad. Nadie, a excepción de ellos dos y la pálida luna y las estrellas sabrían que algo había ocurrido y que, resguardados por el bambú, dejaron de ser Rusia y China, Iván y Yao... Para permitir que sus cuerpos disfrutasen de aquel reencuentro tan largamente anhelado.

Y, quién sabe, quizá cuando estuviesen preparados... Sería el momento de retomar su relación justo donde la dejaron, como si los años no hubiesen pasado entre ellos.

* * *

[1] ¿Dónde habéis aprendido eso? ¿Quién os lo ha enseñado?

[2] ¡Los hombres grandes la cantaban! Ellos nos enseñaron...

[3] ¡Sí, polyushko-pole! (Polyushko pole es el nombre de la canción)

La traducción de la canción en ruso es exactamente lo mismo que la primera canción que canta Yao.

* * *

Para empezar, siento haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo ; _ ; No era mi intenación, pero ahora estoy a punto (mañana D: ) de hacer Selectividad, y he tenido muchísimo que estudiar y que hacer.

La buena noticia es que el jueves, por fin y de una vez por todas, acabo. Y si todo sale bien (que saldrá bien, por la cuenta que me trae) y saco buenas notas, me espera un ocioso verano que pasar escribiendo~

Esta historia me la pidió **Vanushka**, y a cambio ella me escribió su fantástico fic **Дождь**~ Si no la habéis leído... ¿Qué hacéis leyendo mis tonterías? ¡Venga ya, leedla! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Me pidió un RoChu, obviamente, con un bosque y una canción, y esto es lo que salió :) Espero que os haya gustado, y los que seguís **Esa Luz**, **Juego de Hilos** o ambos, no desesperéis... ¡Actualizaré lo antes posible!

Las canciones son Polyushko Pole (personalmente, la versión de Origa es la que más me gusta, por si quereis escucharla) y 緋色の風車 (Hiiro no Fuusha, o Moulin Rouge, de Sound Horizon)~

Besitos, y... 再见!

Review? ÓuÒ

PD: La letra de Polyushko Pole la tuve que escribir a mano cambiando mi teclado al ruso, porque mi Word parece tener un problema con todo lo que no sea español o inglés... Malditos americanos! ò_ó


End file.
